nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Pokémon games
This is a list of Pokémon video games released over the years. Most of the game are handhelds such as the popular games from the main series (Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow, etc.). They were originally released for the Game Boy. The next main-series Pokémon game will be released for the Nintendo Switch in 2019. The Main Games First Generation All titles in this generation were released for the Game Boy. Second Generation All titles were released on the Game Boy Color. Third Generation All titles were released on the Game Boy Advance. Fourth Generation All titles were released on the Nintendo DS. Fifth Generation All titles were released for the Nintendo DS. Sixth Generation All titles are released for the Nintendo 3DS Seventh Generation This generation started on the Nintendo 3DS but moved onto the Nintendo Switch. Eighth Generation The first games in this generation will be released for the Nintendo Switch in late 2019. Spin-off games The handheld RPG series is considered to be the main series, and any other Pokémon game is considered to be a spinoff. There have been many spinoffs and all have been released on Nintendo's handheld and console systems, including the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon and Stadium games. These games include: (NOTE: All games are released by Nintendo unless otherwise indicated) PC * Pokémon Play It! Versions 1 & 2 (PC) (made by Wizards of the Coast, a division of Hasbro, who held the rights to the Pokémon Trading Card Game until 2002, when Nintendo took over. Version 1 was packaged with starter sets for the TCG; version 2 was packaged with the Thunderstorm Gift Box from the same TCG.) * Pokémon Project Studio Red and Blue versions (PC) (made by The Learning Company, now part of Broderbund) * Pokémon: Master Arena (PC) (made by ValuSoft, a division of THQ) * Pokémon: Team Turbo (PC) (made by ValuSoft, a division of THQ) * ''Pokémon TCG Online'' - An online version of the Trading Card Game. There's no microtransactions but each card pack contains a code for this version. Also available on IPad. Consoles Handhelds Arcade * ''Pokémon Battrio'' * ''Pokémon Tretta'' (Sequel to Battrio, also had a companion game for 3DS Pokémon Tretta Lab) * ''Pokkén Tournament'' * ''Pokémon Ga-Olé'' Mobile *''Camp Pokémon'' (2014) *''Pokémon Dance'' (2015) *''Pokémon Shuffle Mobile'' (2015) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_TCG_Online Pokemon TCG Online] (2016) *''Pokémon Go'' (2016) *''Pokémon Photo Booth'' (2016) *''Pokémon Duel'''' (2016) *Pokémon Magikarp Jump (2017) *[[Pokémon Quest|''Pokémon Quest]]'' (2018) (also on Switch) Other * Pokémon mini (Pokémon Party Mini, ''Pokémon Pinball Mini, Pokémon Puzzle Collection, Pokémon Zany Cards - these were only available in the USA at the Pokémon Center store in New York and at Japanese Pokémon Center stores; Pokémon Tetris, Pokémon Race, Pokémon Puzzle Collection 2, Pichu Bros. Mini, Pokémon Breeder and Togepi's Great Adventure, all available only at Pokémon Center stores in Japan.) Pokémon has also been featured in two versions of Pokémon Pikachu, a portable virtual pet, where the player could shake it and Pikachu gained voltage, and two versions of Pokémon board game, MONOPOLY, UNO, Sorry!, Yahtzee, Jr. and numerous other toys. See also * List of Pokémon * Category:Lists of games Category:Lists